


Levi Ackerman doesn't miss Hange Zoe

by FruitPunchNinja



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13272135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitPunchNinja/pseuds/FruitPunchNinja
Summary: Here's my LeviHan Secret Santa gift for @stohessdistrict on TumblrHappy Hollidays Y'all...♥♥♥





	Levi Ackerman doesn't miss Hange Zoe

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my LeviHan Secret Santa gift for @stohessdistrict on Tumblr
> 
> Happy Hollidays Y'all...♥♥♥

Levi was sitting at his table spacing out as he stared at an unopened bottle of cognac across his desk.It has been a weird tradition between him and his fellow veterans to share a drink during this time of the year.But after the events at Shiganshina, his only living veteran friend had been preoccupied with new her new position of power.

So he sat there, miserably staring at a bottle of booze secretly hoping that Hange would come barging into his room to “annoy” him.

But he knew better.

She had big shoes to fill as the new commander of survey corps.Her job was particularly backbreaking and she was eager to prove herself.She’s resilient, hardworking and driven.Its easy to see why Erwin picked her as his successor.

Why is he thinking of her again?

If he didn’t know better he’d say that he missed her.

And Levi Ackerman doesn’t miss Hange Zoe.

#

He knew had better things to do than sulk around.He lazily he pushed himself off his chair and headed out.

A week after reclaiming wall maria,Armin made a request to let the 104th sleep on the same barracks because most of them are experiencing nightmares and it helps that they stick together at least for a while.Originally,he was against it but Hange approved their request.Afterall,It was him who convinced her that despite being soldiers, they are still 15-year-old kids.

As soon as he closed his door behind him, the door adjacent to his opened.Hange came out of her room clutching a bunch of papers at her chest looking more drained than usual.

They just stood there for a while as their eyes meet.Its been too long since they saw each other outside work.

“Hey!Why are you still awake?“She beamed a smile at him.

"I just have to check if those little shits are already asleep.I caught Springer and Blouse sneaking in to the kitchen the other day.”

Hange laughed at that.And for the longest time,Levi felt a weird wave of relief.Its been too long since He heard that ridiculous sound.

“I’m on my way there too…Armin and I are working on a medicinal herb we found by the northern wall.I just have to drop off these papers to him.”

“I can hand it over to him.You look like you needed rest.You’re starting to look like a corpse.”

Hange shook her head.“Nah,I think Armin would appreciate a visit from me.Besides I think its been a while since I saw the kids.A commanders visit might do them some good and boost their morale.

"All right."Came his brief reply.Hange gently nudged him and coaxed him to start walking.

For some reason Levi cant remember why the hall towards the 104th’s barracks seemed further than usual.The deafening silence drowned the halls except for the light taps of their footsteps.Their silence was broken when Hange let out a deep breath touched her patch.

"Does it hurt?"Levi asked.

"Oh this?No Its fine I’m just having a hard time adjusting is all."She turned to look at him and beamed a smile reassuring him that shes doing fine."Sometimes I feel like I can still see colors just like when you press your palms against your eyes.The doctors says its like a phantom limb scenario …except its for vision."She continued.

"Ah.."Levi wants to say something reassuring or encouraging...anything really.But he got nothing.He knows he will fuck up if he tried.

"We haven’t done this in a while.”

“What?”

“Talking…I kinda missed it."Hange smiled and tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear. "I kinda missed you.”

Levi tried very hard to keep his eyes on the hall.“Someones getting mushy.”Hes seriously trying to play it cool.

She threw her head back in laughter.She really missed this.“Oh come on!I haven’t seen you for weeks!Don’t you miss me too?”Her voice has a teasing lilt to it.

“Shut up four eyes.”He blurted out.Hange let out another hearty laugh.

A loud thud coming from the 104th’s barracks interrupted them.

#

“They sound pretty lively in there.”Hange said.

“Those brats.."Levi pressed the bridge of his nose as he shook his head."This is why I’m against having all of them share the room.”

“Oh come on!This is just a temporary situation,by next week they will be back to their individual rooms.Besides,you’re the one who insisted that they’re still kids.Let them have a little fun.After all,they helped seal wall Maria”

“Easy for you to say,you don’t have to babysit them all day everyday.”

“Trust me,you’re better off babysitting those kids rather than spending the rest of your day inside the office signing papers.”

“The jury’s still out,four eyes these kids can be quite a handful.”

#

Everyone stopped whatever it is theyre doing when Levi kicked the door open.Jean and Eren are arguing while Mikasa stood between them breaking up the fight.Connie and Sasha were crouched in a corner stuffing their faces with what they can assume to be stolen bread from the mess hall.While Armin sat on his bed quietly reading a book.

“Why the hell are you still up?!"Levi asked while everyone hastily ran towards their respective beds and settled down except for Mikasa who walked calmly and held a slightly irritated glare towards the captain.

Hange only smirked at how obedient these kids are towards Levi.She stepped forward to enter the room."Hey kids!Long time no see!”

Everyone scrambled on their feet to stand up and salute her.“At ease,everyone"Hange said.She turned her head towards Armin’s direction.

"Hey Armin Im just dropping these off.”

“Are these the…"Hange nodded at him before he finished his sentence,She took note of Armin’s gleaming eyes as he scanned through the page."I bet if we start testing right now we can mass produce this by next week commander!”

“No,You need to rest.Start testing tomorrow.Your commander here needs her rest too.Besides,I need everyone up early tomorrow to clean the yard."Levi added.

"But we already did that the other day Sir."Jean whined

"You got a problem with that Kirshtien?"Levi snapped a glare towards Jean.

"N-No sir.”

“Good.”

Hange laughed up a bit.“Tomorrows gonna be a busy day.Everyone rest up!"She pressed her palms together as she turned to face Armin once again. Gently,she ruffled his hair a bit."We’ll work on this after my meeting with commander Zackley tomorrow,Alright?"Armin nodded and blushed a little as Hange gave him one of her sweetest smiles.

"Goodnight everyone!”

“Goodnight mom!"Armin said.His eyes widned in shock not believing that he just called his commanding officer Mom.

"Er..uhmm…I mean goodnight Maam…I meant to say goodnight Maam.”

“Its alright”.Hange patted Armin’s head and walked towards Levi by the door.

“If I hear another noise coming from this room I’ll have you all clean the stables with your toothbrush.Don’t test me."He said as he slammed the door behind him.

#

"Did Arlert just called you mom?”

“You know what?This isn’t the first time he did that,this is the first time he caught himself though.That poor kid,Not that I can blame him, like it or not we’re technically their ‘parents’ now so it’s not surprising that he associated me with the word mom.”

“Great!we’re waging war against the rest of the world and on top of that we have to raise six brats.I didn’t sign up for this shit”

“Shit happens Ackerman,we just have to be adaptable."Hange laughed.They are almost at their doors but they both considerably slowed down their pace.

"Say, Levi, I don’t know if you remember but during this time of the month, we used to get wasted with the other guys.What you say we drink for tonight?Just like before…when you know…”

“Before when everyone was alive?"He answered plainly.

"Thats one way to put it…but yeah…”

“No.” came his brief answer.

Honestly,he was tempted to say yes right away but to be honest,despite her smiles Levi can see through her facade.Shes tired and she needed rest.

“Oh come on!Were raising six kids,I belive we’ve earned this."Hange whined at him slightly stomping her feet on the floor.

"You look like your gonna pass out any moment now,just take a rest tonight and don’t overdo your experiments with Arlert tomorrow.If you look somewhat alive and maybe if you take a bath,I might consider drinking with you after that.”

“Whoa?Are you saying yes?"she stopped her whining and tilted her face to look for confirmation in his face.

"Yes.”

“Wahooo!"Hange jumped pumping her hand in air."Come here you!"He was a bit taken aback when Hange pulled her in a tight hug.But he did not resist her.

"I missed this."She whispered before she released him and walked towards her room.She turned to face him one last time as she grabbed her doorknob."See you tomorrow captain clean freak!”

“Go to sleep shitty glasses!”

“Thats commander shitty glasses for you!"Hange gave him one last smile before closing her door.

And for the first time in a long time, Levi looked forward for the next day.


End file.
